Flamma Amor
by Silverblade11
Summary: Ginny gets kidnapped, falls in love with Draco Malfoy, gets found out. What will happen now? R
1. Chapter 1: Ginny Gets Kidnapped

Ginny was walking down the empty corridor to get back to the common room when she saw a figure shoot through the hallway infront of her. She knew not to follow shadows, thanks to her dad. She turned the hallway where she saw the figure but to her surprise noone was in there. _I must be seeing things._ Ginny thought to herself. She was about to turn to climb the spiral staircase to get the the portrait of the Fat Pink Lady when she heard a movement and turned around, again, reaching for her pocket that carried her wand but found it wandless. _Damn! I must have left it in my bag upstairs!_ She was going to have to dodge and run. She waited for the figure to come out and shoot her with all different colours of spells, hexes, and curses but after a few minuites of waiting nothing happened. As she turned once more she could have sworn she heard voices. _Oh great, now I'm hearing things, too. I need some rest. That detention with Snape was so tiring._ She turned back around and headed up the stairs.

* * *

It wasn't till the next morning when she felt the strang ache in her head. She reached up and felt a large chunk of hair missing. _What the bloody hell happened last night?_ Was the only thought she had in her head.

Ginny looked at her muggle clock. It read 8:29. She was very late. She stripped down to nothing but a towel and took a quick shower. She, then, dried herself with a simple scourgify charm and clothed herself. She grabbed her cloak and sprinted out of the room to meet her friends at the end of breakfast. She hoped that they saved her some food. Possibly some eggs, ham, poridge, pupkin juice. All these deliciouse foods running through her head made her start to drool.

* * *

As Ginny reached the bottom of the spiral starcast, a jet of red light came hurling at her and hit square in the chest. At once, Ginny was stunned and could not feel a thing. After that she woke up in a small broom cubbord that was locked with very heavy spells, a silencing charm, and a bit of food that would last her for about an hour or two. She remembered nothing if what had happened or who had shot the spell at her. She just felt the ache in her head where the hair was ripped out.

* * *

As the boy got out of his common room he remebered the charm he had set on the Weasley. It was supposed to wear off at exactly 8:25. He was 4 minuites late to get down to the edge of the spiral staircase to await the silly girl. As planned she came strutting down fairly quickly at the exact time Blaise shot the stunning spell. It hit her right square in the chest. He went over to the stunned Ginny and dragged her to the closest and storded her in there. He set advanced spells on it so she couldn't get out, be heard, or starve.

* * *

As Lavender, May, Myra, and Jenevive sat at their table, they looked for Ginny. She was no where to be found! They hoped she was okay. She almost never missed breakfast. The Weasly trait for food was in all of them. She would shove her face untill she chouldn't fit anything else in it.

* * *

Ginny had fallen asleep in the closet for a few hours. After ramming up against the door, her shoulder was very sore. She decided to get some rest. When she woke up, she rammed on the door and it easily fell open. She got up, brushed off her shirt and headed up to the Gryfindor tower to get ready for lunch, her teachers would be very worried. 


	2. Chapter 2: Draco Gets a Show

While Ginny was walking to her next class (potions) she thought about what she would do after school ended. She thought about becoming an Auror but realized that it was very dangerouse. Mabey a healer. _Nah._ Too much blood. She had no idea what to do. _Wait! I know! I'll be a teacher! _Ginny would be a great transfiguration teacher. She got all perfect scores on all her tests.

Ginny was thinking so much about this that she didn't even realize that she ran into somebody.

"Hey watch it!" A voice drawled. Drawled. Who could that be? Blond hair, blue eyes, gorgeouse blue eyes, brilliant smile, perfect- _Wait! _A voice in her head said, _he's Malfoy! Harry's arch-enemy.__** But he is so hot!**_ Another voice said. _**You should ask him out. **__No! You know who he is! He would laugh in your face. _"You're right." Ginny said. Malfoy was looking at her like she was crazy. Obviously she said that out loud.

"I know I'm right about a few things once and a while. Now are you going to move? I need to get to class."

"I do too, Draco. Were in the same potions remember?" Ginny said. Draco looked shocked at Ginny's come-back.

"Right. Race you there!" Malfoy said. Ginny wasn't sure if he was kidding or not but then he took off. Running as fast as he could he made it to potions first. Ginny was trailing after him surprised at his sudden change of character. She never knew there was a fun side to Draco. _**See? You called him draco! You know you like him! **__Stop it! Don't trick her! She's just a kid!_

"I am not!" She said. Draco, once again, looked at her as if she had another head. _**She's right you know. Ginny isn't a kid. She's a young woman. **__Woman blah blah blah. She's still in school and that means she's a kid. She still has kid hormones! __**I do not!**_ She answered in her head to make sure she didn't say it out loud. _**See? She agrees with me. Good Ginny. Now go to class and don't mind us. We'll stay quiet for the rest of the class. Right? **__Fine. If you stop being anoying and taking up so much room I'll stay shut. __**I don't take up that much room!**_ Ginny was getting sick and tired of this untill she heard a strange noise.

Ginny turned around to face a very angry Snape.

"5 minuites late, Miss Weasly. 10 Points from Gryfindor. Mr. Malfoy. You, too, are also late. 10 points from Slytherin. You both have detention tonight. You will serve it in the dungeons at 9 o'clock tonight. I expected better from you, Mr. Malfoy. Take your seats, both of you are partners. We are making the Wiggenweld potion today."

* * *

8:53! _You're running late! If you don't get down there fast you're going to be in BIG trouble! __**For once she's right! Snape'll be furiouse with you and will give you another detention! HURRY! **_

"I'm going!" Ginny yelled while jumping two steps to get down to the dungeons. She scrambled to to door and pulled it open.

"8:59 Miss Weasly. You are just on time. You two have to clean up. Make sure you get the potions in the right spot." Snape spat at them. They nodded and Snape left the room.

"Nice timing, Weasly." Draco said.

"I _do_ have a name."

"Yes, yes. It's Ginny. I'm not _that_ oblivious. I just so happen to be very un-oblivious."

"Oh yeah? Well I am very un-oblivious, too, Malfoy."

"Just as you said it, Ginny, I have a name too!"

"Yeah. Draconius Xavier Malfoy. I'm even more un-oblivious! Haha!" Draco was stunned. Ginny knew his full name. He turned around to find her hard at work, trying to sort out her viles and dust at the same time.

Ginny climbed to the top of the ladder to place a vile on the top rack. She went to the top of the ladder and bent over. Draco could see all the way up her skirt. She was wearing drak blue knickers.

"Nice view!" Draco yelled up at Ginny. She jumped and fell off the ladder. While she was falling she thought 'W_hat if he doesn't catch me?__**Of course he will. He likes you!**__ What if he misses and you fall on him!__** But he won't because he likes you!' **_

Draco heard Ginny jump and he got under her. She fell into his arms but he didn't have his footing right and he fell over. His face was only inches away from Ginny's and it was so very tempting.


End file.
